Despiértame (One-Shot)
by LeRousse
Summary: Durante la jornada de trabajo, Katsuki Bakugou sufre un pequeño accidente que le hace olvidar ciertas cosas importantes de su vida. One-shot yaoi KatsuDeku


_\- ¿Un sueño?..._ \- Desperté y me encontraba en una banca, fuera de las oficinas de héroes _-No recuerdo nada, solo ese sueño extraño -_ No sabía muy bien que había pasado este día, solo recuerdo que estuvo lleno de crímenes _\- y ese sueño -_ así que hubo mucho trabajo. - Tch, ya olvídalo - me dije a mi mismo.

Una de las secretarias salió y me pregunto si me encontraba bien, solo asentí con la cabeza y decidí volver a casa. Durante el camino no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño… _\- Ese bastardo estaba ahí ¿Pero por qué? No lo veo desde que salimos de la U.A… Su cabello -_ \- ¡¿Pero qué Mierda?! - grite subiendo mis manos a mi cabeza, no podía sacármelo de ahí, no entiendo.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre me miro sorprendida - Vaya Katsuki, decidiste pasar por nosotros - y sonrió, viéndome como la pasaba de largo _\- ¿Pasar por ellos? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada -_. Camine hasta el baño, me quede un momento ahí tratando de recordar que había hecho el día anterior, muy apenas recordaba la mañana temprano de hoy… - ¿Qué me sucede? - me dije mirándome al espejo. Después unos minutos alguien toco a la puerta del baño - Vámonos que se hace tarde - grito mi madre _\- ¿Tarde? ¿Para qué? Bueno eso no importaba… Cualquier cosa para distraerme de ese sueño-_.

De repente desperté y estaba en el auto con mis padres _-De nuevo ese sueño… esos ojos-_ \- Parece ser que alguien no durmió bien anoche _-_ Menciono mi madre sin voltear a verme y con un tono burlón, mi padre comenzó a reír. No entendía nada.

Llegamos a una casa que no reconocí, al llegar a la puerta la persona que nos recibió era… ¿La madre de Deku? ¿Pero qué demonios? No entiendo, esta no es la casa de ese maldito, ¿Que mierda está pasando?. Ella y mi madre se quedaron en la entrada platicando muy alegres, temas sobre el clima y la cena de hoy _\- ¿Cena? ¿Cuál cena?_ \- Cuando entramos decidí caminar rápido sin dirigirle la mirada a la señora Midoriya, no tengo idea si me hablo o no, yo solo quería terminar este día. Camine hacia el comedor, de alguna manera sabía dónde estaba, pero antes de poder avanzar más me encontré con Deku… _\- Ese maldito nerd, tenía un delantal… ¿Porque mierda lo tenía? ¿Porque carajos me sonroje al verlo con un delantal? ¡Maldita sea!_ \- - ¡Ah! Kacchan, ¿Pasaste por tus padres? Qué bueno, creí que te quedarías hasta tarde a trabajar - me dijo con una sonrisa, pero no entendí nada… ¿Cómo sabe que trabajo? - Como sea - le respondí sin voltearlo a ver y camine hasta el comedor.

Durante la cena, mis padres platicaban muy contentos con Deku y su madre, yo solo los miraba, no entendía nada, así que solo me limite a comer. Al terminar, el bastardo de Deku recogió mis platos, me miro y dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Te gusto la comida Kacchan? Yo la hice - pude sentir como mis mejillas se encendían _\- ¿el hizo la comida? Estaba de… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué demonios pienso?-_ Sin responderle me puse de pie y camine, no sé como pero termine en el baño. - ¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso? No entiendo nada, estoy harto, me iré de aquí -.

Me quede un rato en el baño, tratando de razonar todo lo ocurrido, no podía recordar que había pasado el día anterior, solo recordaba ese sueño… y a él. Al salir, había mucho silencio, no veía a mis padres ni a la madre de Deku, me asome a la cocina y ahí estaba el… Lavando los trastes y traía puesto… ¿Uno de mis suéteres?…. ¿De dónde lo saco? No podía apartar mi mirada de él, se veía demasiado… Bien… Inconscientemente saque mi celular y le tome una fotografía, el sonido de la cámara me delato - Kacchan, ¿Estás tomándome fotos de nuevo? - Deku volteo y camino hacia mí con una mueca de molestia, pero después comenzó a reír - Me ves todo el tiempo, no necesitas fotografías - - ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres idiota?... Espera ¿Y mis padres? - - se fueron, ya está anocheciendo así que decidieron irse, te estaban esperando pero no salías - - ¿Cómo? - - _No me tarde tanto… ¿O sí?-_ \- No entiendo na…da - Sin previo aviso, Deku se había recargado en mi pecho, sin voltear a verme solo me respondió - ¿A qué te refieres amor? Recuerda que decidimos festejar nuestro primer aniversario con una pequeña cena -


End file.
